Angels OMAKE!
by SprayPaintAndABrickWall42
Summary: So these are side stories that have absolutely nothing to do with the plot. Enjoy ! /bows/


So, love you guys, and here's a short one shot, based on a convo with my beloved idiots from way back.

I love you little fudgers. :) I hope you guys know that. Same goes to all of my friends, you'll never know just how much you all mean to me.

If I call you 'my best friend' it's an insult and I'm secretly pouting at you, well that's depending on the moment. Like with Alex, she got mad at me because I said another friend and her weren't my best friends, but that's only cause they mean too much to be in that category. D: I love them with all my heart though...

Oh well~~!

Damian: Black's such a dull color.

Dylan: Black is the absence of color.

Cody: Unn. (I just loved the face he made, it was so spacy xD)

Me: No, Black is the combination of all color, Black is perfection so to say.

Dylan: Then wouldn't White be the absence of color?

Damien: Hmm...I guess...

Cody: No, because that means White is where every color begins, right Froggy?

Me: /nods/ Yep, white is the origin of every color.

Damian: Then what's gray?

Dylan: /smiles, grabbing our hands and putting them in the air/ We are.

Our mushy moments when we put my twin bed on the floor and all use it as a pillow. ^/^ By the way, Damian, stop trying to molest peoples in there sleep. :/ It's not cool dude.

Written as an Omake to _Angels_ since I'm having trouble updating the actual story line, I got _really_ off track of what was supposed to be happening. /_This is why I don't write when I'm happy (spontaneous combustion happy). _/ So now I have to write all the way back to that dark point in my mind. :l _Joy._

I write about these two because the girls need more love! (I actually really like the girls in this series.)

~~Begin.~~

_**The Color's of love.**_

_Uwah! That's such a mushy title! Oh- I'm so embarrassed to be saying this. B-but I have to! B-because K-Kyoko-chan's worth so much more than this, and even if I use all of the words in the world, I'll never be able to tell you enough of them!_

_Wh-why do I keep saying such embarrassing things? H-Haru is just trying to do her best! Guh... I mean.._

_I-I love you, you're Haru's best friend, you introduced Haru to so many people, including Tsu-kun! So-so Haru owes you a lot._

_Y-yeah!_

_Ah-ahn, so I've been thinking about the rainbow again. He-hey! St-stop laughing at Haru's train of thoughts! Don't deny it, I know you were atleast smiling! You always laugh at me because I talk about the rainbow. Stop thinking of Power Rangers jokes! Hahi! Haru's not gonna talk to you anymore!_

…

_So, anyway, as Haru was saying, before you so rudely laughed at me._

_I've been thinking of the rainbow lately, and remember when we were talking about what colors represent what types of emotions?_

_W-well it was similar to that, but then I got to personalities and behaviors, then to colors that represent love._

_At first I thought that Tsu-kun and his angel, Kyoya-san would be pink, because it's a mix of their personalities, and pink represents happiness and just general kindness, like if you see it you get that weird fuzzy feeling in your heart, the same goes when you see two people who are perfect for each other. It feels like that being around them, and it just fills you with happiness too. Pink is contagious._

_So, then it went to Take-nii and Haya-baka, and I thought they were purple because it's a combination of there colors (yes, again) and because well... Purple is like a color that seems so familiar, so nostalgic, like a great memory, but when you're just about to touch it, it pulls away. That's how their love is, it seems so familiar, like you're in on it too, but when you're about to touch it, you realize you can't because they're too far lost in each other, whether or not they realize it. Purple is being together, just two._

_Then I went to Bya-nii and Mukuro-san. I always pictured there love as a dark color, perhaps black, or a dark blue, because it's so mysterious, like they both know something so sad, and they wont tell anyone else, like they're always carrying a huge burden to protect someone. I think it's black because theirs is so secret that they don't even have a color. Black is an absence of color, isn't it? No, Black is every color, so it's a tainted color. Black is poisonous._

_I just kept going like this, I went through everyone, even Dino- san and Basil-kun. _(*1)

_And then I got to us, and I couldn't find much of a color, I mean, how do you judge yourself? How do you put a label on your own love? And then it hit me, no one could put a label on any love!_

_I'm pretty sure Tsu-kun doesn't label his feelings for Kyoya-san as pink. Nor Kyoya-san for Tsu. So I started thinking how would _they_ label their feelings for eachother? But they probably don't! They don't need to put a color on their love, just like a don't have to put a color on mine!_

_And I concluded, all love is white, because white is the beginning on love, it's never ending, and in it's own way it's a really beautiful color._

_S-so there, our love is colored white, because I love you too much to only love one way. So I'm going to love you with the power of the rainbow! Yosh!_

_Hahi! I just realized how wrong that sounded! Oh Kyoko-chan, please don't think of me as some pervert!_

"Haru-Chan~!" a light voice was heard, coming down the hall, an orange haired girl appeared in the doorway, "Oh! There you are Haru-chan! I thought we lost you!" she laughed happily.

"Eh! Ky-Kyoko-chan!" Haru quickly hid the tape recorder behind her back, "Wh-what do you need?"

Kyoko heard the slight panic in Haru's voice and her brow furrowed, "Uhm.. Well Hana wanted you to make your cookies since they always taste so good..." she said, looking at Haru with a confused expression.

"Oh!" she beamed, switching easily, "Hehe! Haru to the rescue!" she dashed off to the kitchen.

Kyoko remained in the room, looking for anything that could've been the source of Haru's panic, the only thing she came up with was a single tape recorder sitting innocently on the table. She skeptically picked it up, putting the head phones in her ears and pressing "Play".

She was surprised when Haru's voice filled her ears.

"S-so Kyoko-chan!" the girl stuttered over the device, "I-I wanted to give you a present for just being awesome! Th-that and I feel so mushy and gushy inside- " _ You've been reading shoujo manga again, haven't you? _"And before you ask, No, I have not been reading shoujo manga!" _Sorry._ She laughed slightly,.

The girl in the speakers huffed, "Just make sure you don't do it again, you're always teasing Haru!" Kyoko could see the girl's pout in her minds eye, and laughed. "H-hey don't laugh at me!" she laughed harder, and when she started getting quiet a voice spoke softly from the headphones, "Are you done?"

"Good!"

"I-I've been thinking of stuff lately, and well..." the girl trailed off, and this peaked Kyoko's interest, "This is called- **The Colors Of Love.**" Kyoko smiled, feeling her heart sway a little, just from the title. "D-Don't laugh at me, okay?"

A few minutes later, Haru walked back into the room to see Kyoko with the headphones on "K-Kyoko-chan!" she squeaked.

"I love you, Haru-chan." the girl said, pulling off the headphones and pressing her lips softly to the other girl's.

_~~There is only one color of love, be it family, friendship, or even being in love with someone, White because it is pure.~~~_

SO~! Yeah, Hope you liked it, I felt mushy. /No Dylan, I really haven't been reading Shoujo Manga, Cody can back me up. :l /


End file.
